


Никаких шахмат

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Шахматы все же есть...





	Никаких шахмат

СТАР Лабс — один из самых защищенных объектов в Централ-сити. Уж поверьте человеку, пользующемуся местной тюрьмой как местом, чтобы отдохнуть и обдумать в тишине план следующего ограбления, и знающему, как проникнуть внутрь или покинуть ее в любое удобное время. Например, весь месяц последнего заключения Леонард Снарт обдумывал, как обойти систему защиты СТАР Лабс, не оставляя видимых следов. Конечно, всегда можно попросту вломиться, перебудить тревогой Циско, выслушать очередную лекцию от Барри, довести до нервной дрожи дольше всех добирающуюся Кейтлин и молча ухмыляться в ответ на язвительно-угрожающие реплики Уэллса из параллельного мира... Вот только Лену надоело молча ухмыляться, терпеливо слушать и цеплять почти беззащитных перед ним детей. И он кое-что обещал Уэллсу, когда они виделись в прошлый раз, а Леонард Снарт держит свои обещания.

 

* * *

— Я в деле, — заявляет Лиза на следующее утро после того, как он добирается до норы после побега. — Что бы ты ни задумал, я хочу в этом участвовать, потому что у тебя всегда такое лицо, когда дело интересное.

— Никакой прибыли, — пытается разочаровать ее в этой затее Лен, но сестра только хмыкает.

— Если мне понадобятся деньги, я залью золотом пару ювелиров. Выкладывай.

— СТАР Лабс, — нехотя роняет он, и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Лиза презрительно фыркает и тянется за телефоном.

— Тебе надо оттуда что-то выкрасть? — скучающим тоном спрашивает она, делая вид, что листает список контактов.

— Мне надо оттуда кого-то выставить.

Сестренка явно не теряла времени, пока он прохлаждался на нарах. Циско даже немного жаль.

— Ты все же решил поиграть с Кейтлин в доктора?

— Ее оттуда желательно тоже убрать. И отключить камеры в зале управления, если твои отношения с Циско при этом не пострадают слишком сильно.

— Может, все же скажешь, зачем тебе это?

Сквозь любопытство в ее голосе Лен отчетливо слышит обиду, и это то, что до сих пор способно его разжалобить. Конечно, Лиза знает об этом, и этот тон больше наигранный, что ничуть не меняет результата.

— У меня дело к Гаррисону Уэллсу. Личного характера.

— О-о! — тянет Лиза. — О-о-о-о! Стремный мужик из параллельной реальности? А ты не ищешь легких путей, да, братец?

— Так ты сделаешь это для меня?

— Да, — слишком легко соглашается Лиза. — Но мне понадобится помощь Мика. И чистые деньги.

— Не впутывай в это… — начинает Лен.

— Ему необязательно что-то знать, но отвлечь ошивающегося там Барри Аллена Мику будет гораздо проще, чем мне или Циско.

— Что еще я пропустил за этот месяц? Детектив Уэст грабит банки, а его дочь стала мэром? В магазинах можно купить кусок сырной луны?

— Э-э… Нет?

— С каких пор Мик увлекается мальчиками?

— У-у-у. Тебе совсем мозги отшибло спермотоксикозом. У них просто какой-то совместный проект. Не говори Мику, что я тебе сказала.

— Сказала мне что?

Лиза с минуту молчит, закусив губу и внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо, потом снова касается экрана телефона.

— Когда тебе это надо?

— Сегодня?

Лен протягивает ей ключ от ящика с чистой наличкой и мысленно прощается с половиной его содержимого.

— Пусть будет сегодня, — кивает Лиза и жмет на иконку вызова. — Франциско, милый, — мурлычет она в трубку буквально парой секунд позже, — мой брат сбежал из тюрьмы, и мне срочно необходимо развеяться…

Поднявшись из кресла, Лен демонстративно затыкает уши и выходит из комнаты.

 

* * *

В пять часов и тридцать четыре минуты Лен, не таясь, открывает главную дверь СТАР Лабс, проходит до головного пульта и принимается освобождать вечно заваленный чем попало стол. Коробки из-под фастфуда, фонарик, половинка телефона, горсть миниатюрных камер — Лен едва не кладет одну в карман, но вовремя вспоминает, что сигнал с них отслеживается. Микроскоп, забытая Кейтлин стойка с пробирками — двух не хватает, обгоревшая перчатка от костюма Флэша… Интересно, чем они таким интересным с Миком занимаются, что это аж целый проект? Шахматный слон…

Вой включившейся пушки возвещает о появлении в зале Уэллса.

— Ну и бардак вы тут развели, — спокойно говорит Лен, собирая со стола ручки и карандаши.

— Как ты?.. — Удивление в голосе Уэллса почти непритворное.

— Вышел из тюрьмы? Так же, как вошел сюда, — через дверь.

— Нет. Почему ты был уверен, что я буду здесь?

— Ну-у, мне показалось, что ты заинтересован.

Уэллс отключает пушку и щелкает предохранителем. Лен краем глаза следит, как он подходит ближе.

— Я ошибся?

— Кто знает, — пожимает плечами Уэллс, кладет пушку на диван, становится вплотную к столу, вынимает из пальцев Лена шахматную фигуру. — Кто знает, — повторяет он и метко запускает слона в другой конец комнаты, где стоит доска.

В четыре руки стол разбирать быстрее. Впрочем, и разбирать-то осталось всего ничего: блокнот, пара смятых листков, почти целая чипсина, несколько мелких деталей и паяльник. Уэллс протирает стеклянную поверхность неизвестно откуда выуженной чистой тряпкой. Лен отходит, оглядывает идеальный сияющий стол и чуть не садится на пушку.

— Не разбрасывай где попало, — выговаривает он Уэллсу родительским тоном, досадуя на себя за то, что слишком расслабился.

— Смотри, куда садишься, — не остается в долгу тот, но пушку забирает и даже прячет ее в витрину. — Как думаешь, камеры не включатся в самый неподходящий момент?

— У нас есть одиннадцать часов, сорок три минуты и двадцать секунд, — отвечает Лен, сверившись с часами. — Так что диван тоже можешь протереть, пока я в душе.

— Нашел домработницу, — ворчит ему вслед Уэллс, но когда Лен возвращается, на коже дивана ни пылинки, а по полу бесшумно ползает алая, с золотой молнией во весь корпус «румба», на которую очень хочется наступить.

 

* * *

Леонард Снарт держит обещания и любит поддаваться своим желаниям. «Румба» оказывается очень прочной и юркой. Стол, диван и одну из стеклянных стен под утро снова приходится отмывать.


End file.
